


Shy Smiles

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat/Cat - Freeform, F/M, Reference to Chris Dee's Cat-Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 04 of Ship-toberEach day there is a theme, each theme there is a shot scene. The titles are the themes.





	Shy Smiles

Bruce Wayne, by any measures, couldn’t be called a shy person. Playboy Bruce, or Brucie, or the Fop as he was known, seemed to be ashamed of nothing at all if you looked at the number of scandals he was involved in. The Real Bruce Wayne who was more Batman than anything was harsh, sometimes crass and had a very clear idea of what to do to get what he wanted. He would do anything for the Mission and that made for a man who wouldn’t shy of anything who was capable of almost everything. There wasn’t time for niceties most of the time. He was a man of action, a general in an unending War, managing everything from Crisis to Crisis because he would rather burn in hell than trust anyone else to do it.

Life had taken his innocence too soon and his money had his life on display from a very young age. 

Clark couldn’t help his own smile as his friend’s lip twitched very discreatly at one of Selina Kyle’s many jokes. Bruce wasn’t one for shy, bashful smiles. That small, almost imperceptible lip-twitch spoke of how much love Bruce had for his kitten and Clark was glad.

His friend had finally found his Lois.


End file.
